lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Blitzenberry Muffins/@comment-38374359-20190716210919
For the ominous crunchy bits on top 6 tablespoons granulated sugar 1/4 cup dark-brown sugar 1 teaspoon cinnamon For the muffin part 1 2/3 cups cake flour (this is different from normal flour, to make 2 cups cake flour you can mix 1 3/4 cups all-purpose flour with 1/4 cup cornstarch) 1/4 teaspoon baking soda 1 teaspoon baking powder 1/2 teaspoon salt 1 stick unsalted butter, softened 2/3 cup granulated sugar 2 large eggs 1 teaspoon vanilla extract 3/4 cup sour cream 1 1/4 cups blueberries For the fun swirly icing which Edaline definitely added and if she did not I have no respect for her 1 1/4 sticks unsalted butter, softened 8 ounces cream cheese 1/2 teaspoon pure vanilla extract 2 2/3 cups confectioners' sugar, sifted 1/4 cup blueberry jam, strained First, mixy mixy mix the crunchy bit ingredients Then, make the cupcakes. Preheat oven to 375 degrees with rack in upper third of oven. Line cups of a muffin tin-thing with cupcake liners, PURPLE IS FUN AND PRETTY. Sift together flour, baking soda, baking powder, and salt. Beat together butter and granulated sugar with a mixer on medium-high speed until pale and floofy and FUN, 2 to 3 minutes. Beat in eggs, 1 at a time, then beat in vanilla. Reduce speed to low, and beat in flour mixture and sour cream because sour cream is funsies. MIXY MIXY MIX blueberries in. Divide the batter between 12 liners IT DESERVES TO BE LONELY BATTER. Press in the ominous crunchy stuff mixture to the top of each. COOK THEM ALIVE UNTIL THEY ARE GOLDEN BROWN, 20-21 MINUTES. STAB THEM WITH A TOOTHPICK! If the toothpick comes out with little moist crumbs of their flesh attached, they're done. Remove them from the tin and put them on the wire rack because they wanna be fizzy and fun and have hats. Cut a 1 inch hole in the cupcakes' heads and pour in 1 teaspoon of pop rocks. They get all pop-y when they're damp and lose their fizziness, so either do this right before serving or you can coat them in coconut oil which will help a tiny bit but won't last more than 8 hours. Also, if you don't have allergies and want to keep them for a couple days without popping, you can mix 1 jar (16oz.) cashew butter,' 1.5 sticks unsalted butter', and 1.5 cups powdered sugar and cream them until they're all fluffy and stir in 5 oz. of milk chocolate and a pinch of salt and '''11 oz. of pop rocks (like 33 tiny packages) '''and put that in there. That will do like 2 batches of muffins, so y'all might want to do half that. Whatever method you choose, put a teensy bit of muffin stuff on top. Beat together the butter and cream cheese with a mixer on medium-high speed until pale and floofy and FUN, about 2 minutes. Reduce speed to low and beat in vanilla and confectioners' sugar. Raise speed to medium-high, and beat 1 minute. Spoon jam on top of icing, and without stirring, spoon icing into a disposable pastry bag. Snip off a 3/4-inch opening in the tip, and pipe swirly swirly super-fun mounds of icing on top of each cupcake. SPRINKLE WITH POP ROCKS Oh, and y'all can use other berries, doesn't matter.